<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home In Your Arms by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442568">Home In Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii'>Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Milestone Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But can read as female if you prefer, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Other, Parenthood, reader is neutral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>500 Milestone Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home In Your Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were just finishing tidying up after lunch when you heard a familiar voice approaching in the distance, singing loudly. A grin split your face as you dropped your broom and threw the back door open, sprinting through the gate and flinging yourself into Jaskier’s arms.</p><p>Jaskier stumbled and laughed as he caught you. “Well, hello to you, too, darling.” He chuckled and you grinned up at him.</p><p>“Welcome home,” you told him breathlessly and he softened, pressing a kiss to your forehead.</p><p>“Glad to be home,” he murmured, making your heart flutter. He suddenly swept you up into his arms and you squealed, laughing as you slung your arms around his neck.</p><p>“Jaskier!!” you laughed. “I can walk just fine!”</p><p>“Mm, but I do so enjoy having you in my arms,” he sighed, setting you on the counter and kissing you again. You melted into it, wrapping your legs around his waist, and he hummed, pulling back with a cough.</p><p>“Wait, wait, I’m getting ahead of myself – hang on. Where’s the baby?” he murmured, running a hand through his hair. He glanced around, but your daughter was nowhere to be seen and his brow furrowed. “Where’s Eda?” he asked, starting to look a bit anxious.</p><p>“Oh, I see, so you love her more than me?” you pouted up at him, fighting the urge to grin as he blanched.</p><p>“That’s not–I didn’t mean–darling, you know I love you–” he stammered and you took pity on him, cutting him off with a kiss.</p><p>“I’m teasing, Jaskier.” You laughed as he relaxed. “One of the ladies in town offered to watch her so I could get some rest today. She won’t be home until supper,” you murmured, looking up at Jaskier from under your lashes as you toyed with the buttons of his doublet. You bit your lip as his eyes darkened.</p><p>“Best make good use of our alone time then,” he hummed, cupping your face.</p><p>Rather than answer, you grinned, dragging him in by the front of his shirt for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>